


For sale: baby shoes, never worn

by HushBugger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBugger/pseuds/HushBugger
Summary: Alphys and Undyne place a classified ad.





	For sale: baby shoes, never worn

“Hey, this is Undyne.” 

“You’re calling about the shoes?” 

“Nah, nothing’s wrong with them. Best baby shoes you’ll find this hemisphere.” 

“My wife really went all out. I told her it was too early, but she wanted to have extra sturdy boots ready.” 

“I don’t know what she made them of, but if your kid needs to walk through broken glass that won’t be a problem. Or hot coals. Or corrosive sludge.” 

“Yeah, I guess, but she’s too busy now to get into large-scale manufacturing. And she doesn’t want to sell to the army. Maybe later.” 

“What? No, she’s fine, why would you think that?” 

“It’s because she doesn’t have feet.” 

“No, no, she was born as a tadpole. Bit of a surprise there, ‘cause we both have legs.” 

“She’s a lizard, I’m a fish, so Alph figures it must have skipped back up the evolutionary tree and settled on an amphibian. I dunno how it works.” 

“Yeah, from Mount Ebott. I can see how that would be confusing.” 

“It was unexpected, but we’re handling it. She converted the crib into an aquarium.” 

“Alright, we’ll wait for another buyer. Thanks for calling.” 


End file.
